Aaron and Emily: What Happens at Home
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Everyone's got some mixed feelings but they'll work through them. HP JRo MG ReA


Begin Transmission

A not happy Lacy here. First, sorry this wasn't posted last night. I was too into the episode to actually focus on writing. That hasn't happened since JJ's last. Now, as for the unhappy part. Not so unhappy now. Before the episode started, I was not a happy person about the cadet but as the episode went on, I warmed up to her, was even scared when she was alone with the unsub. And wanted Aaron to back off at the end on the plane. That almost never happens. I like watching Aaron ream people. Anywho, so don't know where this is going but have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Bethany and Baby Reid, who will be born in the next couple of stories.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Dave rubbed a hand over his mouth as he listened to Aaron. "Are you serious?"

Aaron looked as conflicted as Dave did. "I know, she already went through so much but I really think she could help us with this. She'll know what to look for."

Dave sighed. "Alright, I'll go ask her." he stood up. "But I wouldn't be surprised if she said no."

Aaron nodded. "Yeah, me either."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron sat in the conference room, waiting for Dave to get back with Ashley. He was still having mixed feelings about the whole idea.

"Hey," he looked up and saw Emily. "you okay?"

Aaron nodded. "Just got a lot on my mind."

Emily sat down next to him. "And that's different from every other day, how?"

Aaron cracked a smile. "Good point." he exhaled. "No, it's complicated."

"Care to share?" Emily asked. "I might be able to help uncomplicate it."

Aaron debated with himself. They, him and Dave, were, of course, going to fill the whole team in on Ashley's past but Emily did have a good record of settling his guilt so telling her before the others might help.

"A number of years back, Dave and I worked a case, the Redmined Ripper case." Aaron started to explained. "His daughter is now a cadet at the academy."

Emily's eye brows shot up. "That's one hell of a motivation for joining."

Aaron nodded. "It is." he exhaled again. "Dave and I decided to ask for her help on the case because she'll know how the children of serial killers will act."

Emily found herself slowly nodding. She knew her husband too well. "And you feel guilty because you don't think it's fair to ask this of her."

A small smile covered Aaron's face. "Am I that obvious?"

Emily squeezed his forearm. "Only to me. As for the cadet, if she wants to help Aaron, then let her do what she can. She knows you and Dave, I'm assuming she trusts you. She probably knows you wouldn't ask this unless you had no other choice."

Aaron slid his arm back so he could take Emily's hand. "Thank you."

Emily stood up and gave Aaron a quick kiss. "No thanks needed."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily's phone vibrated as she and Morgan walked around. She looked at it and saw a text from Garcia.

'Wonder Boy likes New girl.'

Emily laughed.

Morgan looked at her. "What?"

Emily showed him the text. "Garcia seems to think Reid's crushing on Ashley."

Morgan laughed. "I hope my girl does remember that Reid's got a baby on the way with Austin."

Emily snorted. "I hope Garcia remembers Austin is sitting right beside her."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Garcia turned to Austin, who had a brow raised at her. "Um, hi."

Austin smirked. "Hi. What was that you were saying about Spence?"

Garcia cleared her throat. "Um, nothing."

Austin nodded. "Uh huh, right." she rubbed her stomach as the baby kicked. "My little one doesn't believe her aunt."

Garcia smiled a bit. "I was just teasing, Austin. Reid knows he's got you at home. He's not the type to stray."

"Oh I know." Austin said. "I was just messing with you."

Garcia laughed.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily looked at the pictures of the third victim's daughter and couldn't stop herself from thinking about Bethany and Jack. As she'd found herself doing a lot lately, she put her family in the victim's place. Slowly exhaling, she turned away from the pictures.

"Morgan," she got the man's attention. "I'm gonna step outside for a second."

Morgan nodded. "Alright, Em."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron frowned as he saw Emily was calling him. Stepping off to the side, he answered.

"Emily? What's wrong?"

He heard Emily's sigh. "I need your help distancing myself from the case."

Aaron leaned back against the wall. "You put us in the victim's place again."

"Yeah. How did you do it when Jack was first born?"

"Well, I can tell you it wasn't easy but I trained myself so that when I was on a case where I was reminded of Jack or Haley, I automatically reminded myself that they were miles away, safe at home. It took time but eventually I stopped seeing them in every case."

"That doesn't sound too hard."

Aaron laughed a bit. "Well it is. Don't worry sweetheart, you'll get the hang of it."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily saw a questioning look on Ashley's face. "What is it?"

Ashley shook her head. "I don't want to over step."

"No, it's okay." Emily said. "Go ahead."

Ashley sighed. "Is is hard? For you and Agent Hotchner to work on the same team?"

Emily's eyes flashed to her rings. "At times, it can be hard but our relationship hasn't always been romantic. It was a strong friendship first and that helped in a lot of ways with dealing with our feelings during cases."

"So you don't worry about him." Ashley said.

Emily laughed. "Oh I always worry. That's part of being a wife or even a girlfriend. Not to mention with Dave as his best friend, worry is almost constant." Ashley laughed. "I try not to worry about him though, at least on cases because I know he can handle himself. And he does the same with me."

Ashley smiled. "Must be nice to work together. See each other every day and not have to worry about being separated."

Emily nodded. "Most of the time, yeah. There are occasions where we need our space but they don't come as often as they used to."

"You're very lucky." Ashley said.

Emily smiled at the younger woman. "Yeah, we are."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron sat on the couch and watched Emily come downstairs after tucking Jack and Bethany in for the night. He saw the look on her face and knew what she needed.

"Come here." he said, holding out his hand.

Emily took his hand and straddled his hips so she could rest her head on his shoulder. Aaron wrapped his arms tightly around her and just held her as she tried to get herself to relax.

"You'll get a hold of it, Em." Aaron whispered against Emily's hair. "It just takes time."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright, so Emily's family issue has been addressed. Aaron's right, it will take time for her to stop seeing the kids, herself and Aaron in the vic's places but she can do it. Also, in either the next story or the one after, Reid and Austin's daughter will be born. Yay! Let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
